Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 5 + 10 \times \dfrac{ 12 }{ 4 } $
$ = 4 \times 5 + 10 \times 3 $ $ = 20 + 10 \times 3 $ $ = 20 + 30 $ $ = 50 $